After the War
by Miledman2
Summary: 10 years after the war with the Quincies, but is next? That is a question that must be answered by Soi Fon and Yushiro Shihoin. One-Shot, romance with Lemon Scene, I do not own Bleach.


**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time is a small one shot with Soifon x Yushiro Shihoin, it will be afier the end of Bleach where things have gotten back to normal and the two of them have been getting along will and it developed into love.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It has been 10 years since the end of the Thousand Year Blood War with Yhwach defeated by Ichigo in Soul Society. And since then, Soul Society has been repaired to its former glory and more with new captains, new buildings, and memorials for those who have fallen. And since then, the last vestiges of Yhwach's reishi had disappeared, and with that the threat of him is finally over. But the question remains on the minds of many since the beginning, where do they go from there, what is next for them?

During the time of reconstruction, the captain of Squad 2 Soi Fon has been rather busy as of late, she has not heard from Yoruichi Shihoin. She knew that she would be busy with that scumbag Kisuke Urahara, so she has tried to ignore it. However no matter how hard she works, tried to get her mind off it, went on various missions, the thoughts of not being next to her goddess won't leave.

She thought that she was going to be depressed for the rest of her life without Lady Yoruichi by her side. However that loneliness would not last, as a pleasant face would visit her, it was Yoruichi's younger brother Yushiro. When she last saw him, he had grown up to be a handsome young man, she blushes every time she sees him in pure bliss.

Yūshirō is a young, dark-skinned male with black hair, which he keeps in a thick ponytail. He wears white, fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows, white shoulderpads, and a black garment that covers his torso and legs with a white band wrapped around his waist. He was slender but have some minor muscular build that is overshadowed by his slim physique. Soi Fon could definitely tell that he was that much akin to Yoruichi, even her body tingles every time they interact.

He came by because he really wanted to thank her for all she has done for her sister, Soifon could not express how happy she is for hearing this. And from that moment, something special was forming between them, which started out as a form of meet and greet, they then started to go out for drinks. They then realized they have similar interests, this was officially the second time in her life that she has found meaning and purpose, not since her time with Yoruichi,

(Current Time)

It was a regular day and Soi Fon was back in her barracks, she was walking down the hall, she was getting ready to meet Yushiro again. She was then met with a rather unpleasant sight which was Marechiyo, he was still stuffing his face with crackers. She then said with a stern voice "Marechiyo, what do you want?" He then said while rubbing the crumbs away "So Captain, I heard that you where heading out to meet the head of the Shihoin Clan again."

Soi Fon then replied aggressively "Yeah, so what about it?" Marechiyo replied with a snicker "I see, so you intend to get in deep with one of the 4 great noble clans huh?" He was responded with a fist to the face as she replied even more aggressively "Keep your damn opinions to yourself you miserable oof!"

As Marechiyo rubs the bruise on his face he then retorts with "Do you really think that the noble house would just let their head continue to play with a lowly house member!?" With that, that is what shocked her the most, with that she then started to beat Marechiyo to death and left him to bleed out in the courtyard outside.

Though as insubordinate as he was, he did have a point though, she was born in a lowly house to serve the higher ones as assassins and with in the Gotei to their last breath. She was likely being too optimistic with their relationship, she had to play it cool though, not to rush and to tamper her expectations. Even if she confesses her feelings to Yushiro, he either might reject her or might tell her off about something about class difference.

Although now is not the time to worry about those thoughts she thought to herself, she had to get moving, or else Yushiro would be worrying about her.

(Rukongai Park)

It was a quite park, a more civil part of the districts compared to the others, and the park was beautiful as well. It was currently a sunset and the young Shihoin clan leader was standing on a small bridge with his regular attire. And then came rushing Soi Fon with her regular captain uniform since that is how things have gone for their dates.

Soi Fon then said "Sorry I am late Yushiro, I got held up at work while talking with some of my subordinates." Yushiro smiled as he responded "It's fine, thank you for being here." Soi Fon smiled in response every time he smiles too, with that they both just stared at the setting sun.

Soi Fon was not sure what to say, it was as if Marechiyo's comment that was causing her lots of mental discrepancies. As she continued to think, she was believing there to be some awkwardness building from the continual silence building. She knew that she had to say something, otherwise, she might regret it later, she then decided to say what she wanted to say right there and then.

And as she turned to Yushiro, and said about to talk until Yushiro started to talk first and said "Soi Fon, I wish to tell you something, it is a matter that I have been working with my clan for a while now and would determine its future, would you aid me in this?" Soi Fon was relieved a bit to know she didn't have to say what she was gonna say just yet as he went ahead and talked first, she then said "Sure, I would like to help, what is it?"

Yushiro then gulped and then said "I really appreciate you hanging out with me since big sis has been away for many years, and I enjoy the time that I have been spending with you. Though I do understand that people have been talking about our relationship is not meant to be because of our differences in class. And this isn't the first time that a matter has been disputed before, this causes rumors and gossip and talks about bringing shame to the clan, after all this time, there is only one thing to say to you about all this."

Soi Fon's heart was beating like crazy, she knew that people have been talking negatively about their relationship and was thinking that this must be the breakup speech that usual drama shows do to add the dramatic effects. She felt like she was about to cry, she did not want that, she tried to steel herself about the inevitable words he would say to her. She sone her eyes shut and bit her lip, and as she turned to face him, what she was unexpected.

She looked down to see him on one knee and with a small box held out, it opened up and shown a diamond ring inside. She was all the more confused and trying to process what this would all mean, her warrior side could not compute this as then she heard him say the next few words with a smile on his face, he said "Soi Fon, will you marry me."

With that her heart skipped a beat, it was in that one sentence that her entire life was flipped upside down. She was trying to determine whether to be happy or act something else out, but all she could say was "B-But, what about your clan, your clan's rules!?" Yushiro then chuckled a bit innocently and said "Well, here is how it went."

(Flashback - Shihoin Household)

Yushiro was meeting with his clan elders and advisors that were gathered to discuss Yushiro with his relationship with Soi Fon. One of his advisors then said "Lord Yushiro, this connection you have with the Division 2 captain cannot continue!" Yushiro then replied "Why not, I do not see there any issues with being with people that you can relate to."

Then another advisor said "Because it is against the law and custom." And an elderly "Though she maybe a captain of the Gotei, she has no nobility nor benefits for her clan." Yushiro was shocked by the statements that they were making and said "And why should that matter, even the Kuchiki clan did something similar and retained their rank as one of the 4 great noble clans."

Another advisor then said in outburst "Well we are not the Kuchiki clan, we are the Shihoin clan, we intend to maintain our honor in the current state of affairs of the Soul Society, and the first order of business is for you stop all this foolishness and give up on this girl who is of insignificant worth!"

Yushiro was shocked even more by what they were saying, he even knew some of the other elders and advisors who are more open and understanding but they are saying nothing. Yushiro in that moment clenched his fists and then said with a strong determined will when one of the advisors tried to get his attention "No, you listen! This woman is not some woman, she is loyal and competent protector of our last head, my sister Yoruichi! Since her return, Soi Fon has continued to help our clan by performing her duties faithfully, even if it meant being away from big sis. She even helped save the worl from destruction. She is both loyal and strong, more than worthy of requiring nobility or rank! And I am the head of the clan and this is my decision!"

With that the elders and advisors were both shocked and impressed by his determined speech. In a moment of silence, one of the elders said "Will you give us a minute to convene this decision?" Yushiro then nodded his head as they left the room for a bit, he was nervous as to what the decision they would come to would be, would be with Soi Fon, or would he be forced to separate from her? They then returned after a few moments, and then sat right down, and their decision would change everything.

(Current Time)

Soi Fon was touched by what he said for her and then asked "So, that means that the elders said-" Yushiro said "Yes, they said we can be together, so, now the decision is yours, will you marry me?" Soi Fon finally found what she has been looking for, true love and happiness to make her life complete.

And so, there were no further need for hesitation and she then jumped into his arms and shouted in tears of joy "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" And he embraced her back and looked at each other with romance in their eyes and then shared a vary intimate kiss. With that as the sun sets, so too does the happiest day for both of their lives.

(Months later)

With things going off without a hitch, with the Shihoin clan helped and hosted the wedding at their personal shrine to hold their ceremonies. And most of the Gotei 13 and even Ichigo's, Urahara's and even the Vizords gangs showed up. As Yushiro was wearing the traditional black and white groom kimono, there showed up the most beautiful sight he ever saw.

Soi Fon was wearing a traditional white kimono with her white hat, she wore lightish red lipstick, she walked slowly to the alter where Yushiro was. As she finally approached, she and Yushiro both smiled in pure bliss in knowing that this is the happiest day of each other's lives. With that, they did not want any further delays, they then let the ceremony of their union proceed without interruption.

After all the procedures and rituals and rites have been said and done to signify their holy matrimony, the priest then told them they are man and wife and gave the two permission to kiss. And in that one moment, it was complete, the thing that they had hoped for since their relationship first began. With that they looked at each other with joy and happiness, and then started to tilt their heads and lean forward to approach their kiss, and with that it was official.

After that they went to their reception party, and it was fun, most of the women from the Shinigami Women's Association. They were talking about how proud they are with Soi Fon, thinking that she was the most serious of them all and that she didn't want to get married. However there she was, with this good looking young man and that she now can settle down, though she made it clear that she intend to perform her duties while married still, now she has something more to fight fore.

As Yushiro was getting rounds of applause by many people, he was then approached by Byakuya Kuchiki. He then says to him "I wish to congratulate you, and I can totally understand your feelings for her." Yushiro smiled and bowed as she replied "Thank you for your compliments, I am glad to hear you say that."

As the party went on, Soi Fon was still sitting at the table, she and Yushiro were about to get ready to go to their private estate far in the mountains. And then suddenly she was approached by Yoruichi, she tried to say "L-Lady to lift her head to make eye contact and said "Soi Fon, we're family now, there is no need for that anymore, you can just call me sister if you want."

Soi Fon was so overjoyed, the very woman she respected and idolized was now giving her permission to be as close to her as possible. She began to tear up as she then lunged at Yoruichi in a hug and said "Thank you, Yoruichi, for everything you did for me!" Yoruichi smiled and hugged back, after all the moments of peace, and serenity, and betrayal and the makeups, they were now in a way together.

Yoruichi then said after they separated for a moment "I just wanted to say congratulations, and a word of advice when you two leave." Soi Fon then said "What's that Yoruichi?" Yoruichi then has a sly smile and he tone became sultry as she said "When you consummate the marriage, Don't underestimate him, he is well versed in the "exotic" arts." Soi Fon blushed even more than before, she realized that she was in for one passionate night. With that said the time has come, the two newlyweds said their final goodbyes as they left to go to their new home.

(Later, Shihoin Private Estate)

As they got there, the building was massive, with its oriental design, it covered large quantities of acres. It was also fixated with electricity where it was a combination of both cultural and modern designs. It is surrounded mostly by forest and even has a small yard with a cliff side view of the beauty of the .soul Society.

As they got inside, Soi Fon then said "Oh My God! This is so beautiful, I cannot believe that this is going to be our home!" Yushiro then said as he got behind her to hug her "I am glad that you like it, and we got all our stuff moved in already, and we should make the most of honeymoon time that we have here. I was thinking first we should prepare a very special meal for tonight."

Soi Fon was then thinking back to what Yoruichi said about Yushiro, because at that moment something flipped inside her and she liked it and wanted to explore it. She then turned to say to her husband "Actually, I was thinking, since it is getting late, I as hoping that we can...consummate the marriage." Yushiro paused and blushed for a moment before saying "Sure, we can absolutely do that, let's go freshen up, and we can met in the bedroom." She agreed and then kissed before leaving to get ready.

(Later)

After a nice long bath, Soi Fon was now kneeling on the futon, it was dark in the room and only the light of the beautiful night sky kept it illuminated. Right now she was totally naked, with her form as a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her form is she has very small to nonexistent breasts, but are still there however, her body in slender and very slightly curvaceous with nice long legs. Soi Fon wore her hair in a somewhat similar fashion to her younger age 110 years ago. Which are short bangs on each side of her head, while she has small locks of hair pointing outward. And her usual two strands of braided hair are now untangles and fallen loosely downwards.

She knelt there, she was nervous a bit, this is the night she gets to make love to the man of her dreams and lose her virginity. Though she was wondering, will she be able to satisfy him, will she get it wrong, will she mess up, so many things are clouding her head right now, mostly confusion. And in that moment of anxiety and doubt, that though perished as she felt a calm gentle hands resting on her shoulder, she then turned to She her beloved Yushiro.

His naked, slim form glistened in the night light, while he has some muscular physiques, they were overshadowed by his attractive young, slim form, his hair that was bundled into a ball was untied and left hanging down. And he was still sporting his oh so simple innocent and yet romantic face the commended his dark skin body, but what really caught her eye is his smooth and long member hanging between his legs.

Soi Fon could only process one small phrase to describe him in her mind, and that simple and yet vexing word was "Perfection". And then Yushiro knelt down beside her and said "Are you alright, you are shaking."

Soi Fon then snapped back into reality as she said "Yeah, I am fine, it is just I didn't want to do anything to displease you." Yushiro smiled as he replied "You could never do anything that would displease me, this is my first time as well, so let us take it nice and slow and work our way up."

Soi Fon nodded and they faced each other, their height relatively the same as one another, they then wrapped their arms around their naked slender forms, approached each other for a soft yet passionate kiss, this then commenced their first night of love as man and wife.

(Lemon Scene)

In their kiss, she could feel it, his hot breath being transferred into her own mouth as the kiss deepened. As it continued, Soi Fon opened her mouth to let Yushiro's tongue in as their tongues clashed, she felt it hitting her teeth for a while and she instinctively knew what to do.

Her light colored arms were tightly wrapped around her lover's broadly slim dark skinned back, keeping him close to her. While Yushiro did something similar as his dark arms wrapping around her petit and smooth light skinned form.

They had their eyes closed for a while as they just wanted to enjoy the embrace of one another, at that moment that is really all they could do. But then Yushiro took the initiative as he remembered something that her big sis taught et just before the wedding.

He then moved his hand downward until he managed to cup a nice handful of her perky cute butt cheek and gave it a light squeeze. Soi Fon moaned in the kiss, though she just kept her cool and let him do his thing, he learned the arts of the erotic after all.

This went on for a while, until his other hand lightly grasped one of her hands and then helped guide it downward. She understood this and just let him do his thing, further and further down, she descended until she reached her destination.

Down there was Yushiro's meat pole, long and thick yet smooth at the same time, it was both intimidating and yet cute. Soi Fon then started to stroke his member, it took a few moments of conscious effort until her hands was now moving on auto pilot as she enjoyed the other pleasures they were they experiencing.

They then detached their lips from one another with nice gasps of breath leaving each other's mouths, saliva connecting them and massive blushes. Soi Fon then looked down as she still continued to stroke his member to see it got larger and somewhat vainy.

She then said "Wow, your manhood looks amazing." Yushiro then said "Thanks, you look amazing yourself." They then continued to pleasure one another with their hands and then Yushiro said "If you wouldn't mind, I would like use to tried a peculiar position."

With that said, Soi Fon had no reasons to say no, her life was now his and she will do what ever it takes to make him happy so she said "Of course, anything." With that, Yushiro then laid back, and then he had Soi Fon straddle his face with her now wet womanhood, he then tells her to lay forward.

With that, she was now inches away from the massively hard and long meat rod that was in front of her face. With everything in place, they were now in a classic 69 position, one of the many positions that he read in Yoruichi's book of the erotic arts, he was curious why she has that, but she told him not to worry.

With that said he then said "I will get started on this end, and you will follow suit." Soi Fon then turned around to ask "What do you mean follow-ooooh!" She was cut off by a sudden and highly sensitive feeling that was penetrating her womanhood a moment again, it was familiar, slimy, hot and long.

She then realized that he was starting to lick her vagina, this was the first time she was feeling this way and she had to try and control it. While Yushiro was busy licking away into her, his hands were busy grasping and caressing her hips and thighs.

Soi Fon was gasping, and felt her most private part being invaded and lavished with his own fluids and her inners tingle. Though normally she would feel embarrassed and grossed out, surprisingly, she wasn't, she just felt pleasure and love from him.

And then she looked at his raging hard member in front of her and was mesmerized, she drew her hand out and started to stroke it. And after a bit of more stroking, she then figured out what Yushiro meant, she gulped while still moaning and reached out with her mouth and then started to lick his tip with her tongue.

Yushiro groaned for a bit and said "Yeah, Soi Fon, that's amazing!" When she proceeded further and engulfed his member into her mouth. And after a while adjustment, he then managed to return back to licking her womanhood, he even added his fingers to the mix.

Soi Fon was overwhelmed by his size, she could barely get it to the back of her mouth, and after a bit of mistake, she felt it hit the back of her through. That moment sent a reflexive response through out her body, she almost felt like she was gonna throw up from it.

Luckily for her, she managed to control the feeling, and even managed to breath through the nostrils. She then proceeded to bobble her head up and down on his member the best she could. Yushiro was breathing heavily in her womanhood at how intense her mouth is.

This went on for a while, but then both of them could feel it, the intensity was building to their climaxes. Though Yushiro and Soi Fon wanted to tell each other about the feeling that was coming and about to hit them, it was too late. All in a brief moment while continuing to pleasure each other, both Soi Fon and Yushiro came.

Yushiro's mouth was flooded with her love juices and tried to swallow but coughed up some of it and it splashed on both his face and her crotch. While with Soi Fon, she felt his essence leave his member and hit her mouth like a water gun, she tried to drink as much but some of it spilled out.

This was rather brief as both of them have very little experience, they then moved off one another with Soi Fon coughing a bit, his essence had a weird taste and texture that caused a different reaction. Yushiro moved over in concern and asked "Soi Fon, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He was responded with a hug and heard her say "Don't worry, I am find, I wish to keep going, we are learning things for the first time, let us learn more." With that, Yushiro nodded, but this time, they decided to go for the main course of the night.

Yushiro then told her "So now, if you would, please, lay down on the futon." Soi Fon did just that, she laid down gracefully and and positioned herself elegantly where as Yushiro was now between her legs. They stared at each other for a bit with Yushiro asking "Are you ready?" She smiled with tears and said "Yes, come to me my love." With that, Yushiro then slowly leaned forward and descended down to Soi Fon and kissed once again.

They were now embracing each other in the classical missionary position, that which is experienced for those of true love. They were fidgeting around as they were rubbing their bodies against each other, with his dark form resting on her light form.

And then without saying anything and in confirmation of one another, Yushiro then proceeded to put his member into her. He did it as slowly as he could, Soi Fon felt real pain for the first time, something no battle wound could compare. Soi Fon shouted "it hurts, it hurts so much!" Yushiro then said "hold on, we'll get through this!" She was holding him tightly as he did the same, they were bracing themselves as it felt like the ride of a lifetime.

And after a few more moments, he was fully inside her, both of them felt like what could have been another round of climaxing, but they learned to withstand it. They then rested with each other for a moment to adjust, with Yushiro it felt tight but then got softer, with Soi Fon, it was painful, but turned to pleasure.

And then without anything holding them back, they looked to each other and they continued to make love. Yushiro started to thrust into her, where he pulled out from the tip, and then thrust back in all the way to the base. Soi Fon just held him tightly and even locked her legs around him, she never knew that it would be this good.

As they continued, the pace increased, it was like both heat and electricity rushing through out their brains and bodies. The stimulation was out of this world, with their slim bodies being pressed against one another. With his bit muscular one touching her pliable one, and their different skin color, it was a no surprise it was an exotic thing to behold.

With Yushiro's head gently placed between Soi Fon's neck and shoulder, she did the same with his. Gasping between each thrust as Yushiro's thrusts developed fluid and wavy like as if his hips were dancing while thrusting at the same time. Soi Fon's hands massaged up and down his back, even occasionally gripping his tough brown ass, she did everything should could to keep him in there.

They then started to develop more and more experience with each thrust, and then Yushiro suddenly flipped them over. So now that Soi Fan was straddled on top of him as she was given the rails and would ride him in a cowgirl position. Her hands now placed on his chest, tough and yet flat, she was blushing madly as her heart continued to race.

They then started to grind and thrust again with Soi Fon doing most of the effort now, she did so of her own Accord. With his member going in even deeper than before, she could feel his member hitting against her womb. She realized that being marriage would not only mean that she was now part of the Shihoin family, but would start her own family.

Her nails were raking along his chest, Yushiro groaned in pleasure at how frisky she can be when things are taken up a notch. She bounces and grounds and gyrate around his pelvis, making his member feel even more pleasure. His hands continued to rub up and down on her thighs and hips, where he eventually started to grope her ass again.

His hands would squeeze each cheek, and massaging them and even lightly spanking them which was rewarding for both of them. With Yushiro, Soi Fon's womanhood started to squeeze around him tighter, and Soi Fon gasping saying "Oh Yeah!" Repeatedly. And then finally, Soi Fon was getting closer, so she then leaned down to Yushiro where he then moved his hands up to wrap around her back as they make out again.

And then the next moment, they flipped over with Soi Fon on her back again with Yushiro on top of her. She locks herself around him as she stated,"It's about time, cum in me my love." Yushiro said "Are you sure? Are you ready for the family life right away?" He was then responded with a kiss, it was brief and she said "I am sure, go on, plant your seed in me so I may carry our child."

Yushiro did not need anymore reason to hesitate he then embraced her again and they kissed more and sometimes hook their heads on each other's shoulders. Yushiro then increased his thrusting as they could feel their bodies shaking from the impact that he was causing.

With the light of the moon and stars outside that hit their bodies, the light caused their bodies to glimmer with the sweat building from them and mixing together. They wanted to keep going but they were getting close to their release, Yushiro then managed to say "Soi Fon, I cannot hold out much longer, I'm gonna cum!" Soi Fon then said "Yes, do it, cum in me! Make me pregnant!" He was thrusting faster and harder with all his might as they were holding each other tightly to the very end.

And after a few more hard thrusts, both lovers finally came with each other, with Soi Fon spraying her love juices all around his crotch and the futon while Yushiro blew his massive load deep into her womb. This lasted for a full minute as both of them was stiff as a board while shaking, holding each other, sweating and radiating euphoric heat. And after that, they were finally coming down from their ecstatic high, their bodies relaxing and they were breathing heavily.

And then in their last brief moments before letting sleep take them, they then spoke to each other. Yushiro said "Soi Fon, thank you for being my wife." Soi Fon smiled and said "And thank you, for letting me be part of your family." They then kissed each other one more time before they rested their heads beside each other with Yushiro still on top of her in the missionary position, then sleep took them as his fertile essence are finding their way to her eggs.

(9 Months Later)

Loud screams could be heard through out the house, never before had she felt such pain, she thought her first time with Yushiro was tough, but this really takes the cake. She was sweating and breathing heavily as she shouted "It hurts!" Then one of the ladies helping on the other side of her sai "You can do this, just push!"

With that she was grunting and pushing with all her might, to have their baby born into the world. While Yushiro was not allowed inside the birthing room, he was nervous beyond recognition as to his concern with his wife and child. This had gone on for about an 7-8 hours of loud screams and grunts, he could not take it much longer.

But then he heard a different noise at last, a baby crying, he then rushed to his beloveds side, and there he saw it, their miracle. The woman was holding a small bundle of life in the cloth in her arms, the woman stated it was a girl, he had her father's dark skin and her mother's silky black hair.

He was then crying profusely and said "You did great Soi Fon!" the woman then handed Soi Fon their child and cradled her in her arms. Yushiro then moved in closer and said "She's perfect. Isn't she?" Soi Fon then replied "Yes, yes she is." Yushiro then asked "That reminds me, we never even got to finding a name for the child."

Soi Fon was thinking for a moment and said "I know, we can call her "Akiko". Yushiro smiled and said "Akiko, I like that name, Akiko, our bright child." Soi Fon cuddled with her more and said "Akiko, I can't wait to introduce you to your aunt Yoruichi." And then they huddled around each other for a big family hug, this was just eh beginning for their family.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ sorry for having it kept short, but I felt like it was better this way, and plus the lemon scene would be sure to since it was technically their first time, and I would have it somewhat serious love story.**

 **~ I am trying to find out what to do next so I maybe a while before doing any more, thank you for your understanding.**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
